(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition for use as a photoresist in an LCD manufacturing process, and more particularly, to a photosensitive resin composition comprising an acrylate copolymer having ethylenically unsaturated double bonds, which is excellent in several performance factors such as dielectric characteristics, flatness, and chemical resistance, which facilitates easy pattern formation and superior transmissivity, and which is suitable for forming interlayer dielectrics in liquid crystal display elements, integrated circuit elements, and so on.
(b) Description of the Related Art
TFT liquid crystal display elements or integrated circuit elements use interlayer dielectrics to insulate the intervals of wiring disposed between layers. For the formation of such interlayer dielectrics, photosensitive materials which have excellent flatness and lower the number of processing steps necessary to obtain interlayer dielectrics with a required pattern configuration are used.
Also, as the display quality of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) has been upgraded, the structure of TFT liquid crystal display elements has been changed, and there are increasing cases where a high degree of flatness is formed by increasing the film thickness of interlayer dielectrics.
However, when photosensitive resin compositions for interlayer dielectrics are used thickly as mentioned above, a decrease in transparency according to the increase of film thickness becomes problematic.